


Mamma Mia, Here We Go Again

by Checoyourself



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Family Drama, Greece, Imagine them singing though, M/M, Mamma Mia/Formula 1 Crossover, Musicals, This is kinda crack but I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/pseuds/Checoyourself
Summary: An adaptation of the musical Mamma Mia! starring Formula 1 drivers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my rendition of the musical Mamma Mia! starring Formula 1 drivers! This was very fun for me to write, so I hope you all enjoy as well! This is best enjoyed whilst listening to the soundtrack, of course! Breaks indicate scene changes.

Cast:  
Sebastian Vettel: A hard-working single dad who runs a hotel and tavern on the island.  
Nico Hulkenberg: Sebastian’s 20 year old son. He’s getting married to Sergio.  
Sergio Perez: Nico’s fiance. Escaped a life of stock trading to see the world.  
Nico Rosberg (Referred in the text as “Rosberg” to avoid confusion with Hulkenberg. He appears less than Hulkenberg, hence the last name useage. Apologies.): One of Sebastian’s friends who has arrived on the island to help with Nico’s wedding.  
Jenson Button: Another of Sebastian’s friends who has arrived on the island to help with the wedding.  
Kimi Raikkonen: Sebastian’s “one that got away”. He’s a divorced engineer living in New York.  
Lewis Hamilton: An old fling of Sebastian’s. A traveler, writer, and general adventurer.  
Daniel Ricciardo: An old fling of Sebastian’s. A former rocker, currently a banker. He’s looking to settle down with his boyfriend, Daniil.  
Esteban Gutierrez: Nico’s oldest friend  
Kevin Magnussen: One of Nico’s friends

We begin on the fictional Greek island of Kalokairi. Nico is getting married tomorrow, and friends and family are arriving on the island to help prepare and celebrate. We begin our story with a brief flashback.

\------------Three Months Prior-----------------------------

Nico looked down at the three letters in his hand and ran his fingers over the dried ink.

“Kimi Raikkonen, Lewis Hamilton, and Daniel Ricciardo.” He whispered to himself before tossing them into the mailbox. “One of you is my father.”

\-------------Present Day----------------------------------

Nico strode towards the docks, his friends had just arrived on the island for his wedding. He helped Esteban and Kevin out of their small boat. They immediately pulled Nico into a group hug.

“Ahhh, Nico it’s so good to see you! How is everything?” Esteban asked, looking him over to see how much his friend had changed over the year. 

“So where is he? Your Sergio? We’re dying to meet him.” Kevin said in a mockingly sweet voice, batting his eyelashes.

“Guys, I’ve actually got a bit of a secret.” Nico interrupted.

“Oh my god, you’re dying!” Esteban exclaimed. Nico started laughing.

“No, no Esteban. I’ve invited my father to the wedding.” He confessed.

“Sebastian finally told you who he is?” Kevin asked, shocked.

“No, not exactly. I found this.” He said, pulling a small notebook out of his pocket. The boys looked over it and Nico pointed out three separate entries from just before he was born. Three romantic escapades over one summer, three potential men that could be Nico’s father. 

“He claims he can’t remember, but I’ve found the evidence. I mailed a wedding invitation to each of them pretending to be him, and they all accepted! They should be arriving shortly” Nico said excitedly. “I’ve always wanted both my fathers at my wedding, and it’s finally coming true!”

“I hope you have a wide aisle, because it looks like you’ll have four!” Kevin laughed. 

“You guys are going to have to distract dad for me, I don’t want him to scare them off before I can get to know them. After spending some time with all of them, I’ll know which one is my father.” Nico said confidently. Kevin and Esteban nodded, smiling.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was on the other side of the island receiving his friends for Nico’s wedding as well. He reached out to steady his friend Jenson, who did not look happy to be stepping in the sand.

“Ugh, I did not wear the right shoes for this.” He complained. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Who wears heeled boots to an island!?” He exclaimed, pushing Jenson out of the sand and onto the wooden walkway.

“You know I have to look good.” He smirked. Sebastian sighed and looked at his other friend Nico Rosberg, who was dressed much more appropriately. 

“So how’s the father of the groom?” Rosberg asked, taking some of Jenson’s bags from Sebastian. 

“Oh you know, managing the hotel, arguing with the bank.” He went on.

“I pity the bank.” Rosberg said, nudging Jenson and laughing. Suddenly, Nico called from down the pier.

“Uncle Rosberg, Uncle Jenson!” He ran to them and gave them hugs. “Thank you so much for making it for my wedding!” He said. 

“Oh, we wouldn’t miss it for the world! You get taller and more handsome every time we see you!” Jenson replied, ruffling Nico’s hair. 

“Look at my baby, all grown up with his whole life ahead of him!” Sebastian gushed. Nico grimaced.

“Dad, I’m just getting married, not joining the Peace Corps.” He groaned.

“In my day they didn’t get married so young…” Sebastian trailed off. Jenson and Rosberg nudged him in the ribs.

“No, they didn’t get married at all!” They exclaimed.

“A white wedding, I have no idea where he gets it from.” Sebastian said, shaking his head.

“Certainly not from me!” Sergio yelled, running over. 

“Fellas, meet Sergio, Nico’s groom as of tomorrow!”. Sebastian said, arm outstretched to give Sergio a hug. He greeted Rosberg and Jenson before going over to give his fiance a kiss. He introduced himself and told Sebastian’s friends the story of how he ended up on the island. He had been a stockbroker in England. The work was very stressful, so Sergio cut his losses and moved to the island, never looking back. Since moving he had been helping Sebastian update the hotel, adding a website and a tavern. On the way to the hotel they discussed Sebastian’s latest endeavor of fixing up his old boat and turning it into a floating casino. Nico excused himself, kissed Sergio goodbye, and headed down to the docks to greet their latest visitors.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Nico got down to the docks just as the boat arrived, dropping off three slightly confused-looking men who were chatting amongst themselves. Lewis Hamilton, a nature enthusiast and general thrill-seeker exited first, followed by Daniel Ricciardo, a rocker-turned-banker trying to recapture the spontaneous attitudes of his past in the wake of settling down and becoming a family man. Last to exit the boat was Kimi Raikkonen, an automotive engineer working in New York City.

“I’m glad to be off that boat.” Daniel complained, rubbing his temple. 

“That’s nothing! You should try speed boating in the bay!” Lewis said, grabbing his bag. 

“Ah, I remember this place like it was yesterday. Sebastian’s really fixed it up nicely.” Kimi said, reminiscing. Nico walked up and greeted them.

“Hi, may I help you?” He offered, extending his arm out to take their bags. Lewis stepped forward.

“Hello, I’m Lewis Hamilton, I believe you have a room for me?” He asked. Nico looked confused for a moment. 

“I’m Daniel Ricciardo.” Dan said, stepping forward. Nico’s face then lit up with recognition.

“Ah, yes! Lewis, Daniel!” He turned to Kimi. “So you must be Kimi Raikkonen. Of course, let me go get the keys.” He trailed off before turning to leave. The three men continued talking among themselves and stumbled upon a revelation.

“Okay, so we’ve all been here 21 years ago. Don’t you guys find that the least bit suspicious, that we were all invited to this wedding by a man we all haven’t seen for 21 years? Why are we all here?” Kimi questioned. Dan whipped a guitar out of his bag and began playing it, singing a song about the last time he was on the island. Nico returned and sang along for a bit. After the song ended, Kimi turned to Nico.

“You’re Sebastian’s son.” He stated. Nico nodded. “I knew you looked familiar. So you’re Nicolas.” he continued.

“It’s just Nico, actually.” he corrected.

“Where is Sebastian?” Kimi asked suddenly. “I want to see him and thank him for the invitation.” The others nodded in agreement. Nico held up his hands.

“No, you mustn't. The fact that you’re all here is a secret to him.” Nico confessed. The men looked at him quizzically, wanting an explanation. Nico continued “He always mentions how great the old days were, and I thought he’d be thrilled to see you all! But, he’s been so wrapped up in planning this wedding that this will throw him into hysteria. He’s not expecting guests.”

“So Sebastian didn’t invite us.” Kimi said flatly. Nico smiled sheepishly.

“No, I did. Just pretend you’re here on holiday, and he’ll get a lovely surprise when he sees you all at my wedding!” he laughed nervously. Kimi rested a heavy hand on Nico’s shoulder.

“Look, Nico. The last time I saw your dad, he told me he never wanted to see me again. So if you’re the one that sent the invitation, I’m sure that still stands.” Nico crossed his arms.

“That was such a long time ago, and I want you here.” Nico huffed. Before anyone could get another word in, everyone’s attention turned to soft singing that was floating on the wind. Nico excused himself to prepare the rooms and the three men began to follow, until Sebastian turned the corner and ran directly into Lewis. 

“Sebastian?” Lewis asked, shocked. Sebastian looked just as startled.

“Lewis!” he said, surprised. Daniel poked his head around Lewis.

“Hi Sebastian!” He said with a wide smile and a wave of his hand.

“Daniel?” He questioned in return. Kimi poked his head around the two other men with a shy smile.

“Hi” He said simply. Sebastian’s expression changed from surprise to annoyance at the sight of Kimi.

“You!” He shouted. “I’m not dreaming, right? You’re all not really here!”

“Would you like me to pinch you? Kimi offered.

“Don’t touch me!” Sebastian scolded back. “What the hell are you doing here, Kimi? Why are any of you here?” He took a deep breath and changed his tone. “Sorry, I’m just so shocked to see you all.”

“I’m here to write articles for my magazine, to get some inspiration.” Lewis said.

“I’m here for a spontaneous holiday!” Daniel said, smiling.

“And I came just to say...hi.” Kimi finished. 

“I do apologize, but we’re booked full through the weekend. Perhaps you could find somewhere on the mainland?” Sebastian suggested. 

“Good thing I booked ahead, then!” Kimi fired back. Sebastian huffed.

“That’s just inconvenient. There’s a wedding happening tomorrow and we’re all very busy.” He said, flustered. “I’d love to stay and reminisce, but I have to go check the stew or something.” He said, waving the men off and disappearing in a rush. After a moment, Lewis chuckled.

“Age hasn’t changed him.” He remarked. Kimi stifled a laugh as well.

“Not at all, he’s still very much Sebastian.”  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sebastian went to help Rosberg and Jenson settle in. While he was gone they had been going through an old trunk with crazy outfits they used to wear on stage when they were singers in a karaoke bar.

“We should do a number for the stag party tonight!” Jenson exclaimed whilst throwing a purple boa around his neck. Sebastian walked into the room, clearly distraught.

“Where is Nico?!” He yelled, looking for his son. His friends shrugged. Sebastian sighed and put a hand over his face. 

“This has got to be a cruel joke. If I go to bed and wake up, they’ll all be gone.” He walked over to the bed and buried his head into a pillow. Jenson sat beside him.  
“What’s wrong, mate?” He asked. 

“Nothing, I don’t want to talk about it. I knew this would happen eventually. Why was I such a stupid kid!” He said, muffled into the pillow. After a few moments, he lifted his head and looked at his friends. “It’s his father.”

“Whose father?” Rosberg asked, confused.

“Nico’s father! You know how I’ve always said it was Kimi, the engineer who left me here for another.” Sebastian said, gazing at the floor. Rosberg snorted in disgust. Sebastian continued.

“Well, I’m not entirely sure it’s him. There were two others…” he trailed off. Jenson hit him with a pillow.

“Sebastian Vettel, you fox!” He laughed. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Rosberg asked. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever have to. I never imagined they’d all be here now.” Sebastian sighed. His friends gasped.

“They’re here now? I want to see them!” Rosberg exclaimed.

“Why have they all shown up now, right before Nico’s wedding? What have they ever done for their son?” Sebastian whined.

“Be fair, Seb. They probably didn’t know he existed” Rosberg said calmly. 

“They never needed to know! I’ve done a fantastic job raising Nico all by myself.” Sebastian claimed. His friends looked at each other, then at Sebastian.

“Forget them and focus on tonight. What happened to party Seb? Stop being such a grown up and have fun for once. We can sort this in the morning.” Jenson said. Sebastian sighed and let his friends begin to pick his outfit for the evening, laughing away at old memories.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Sergio was on the beach preparing to leave for his stag party. Nico ran up to him before he got onto his jetski.

“I just wanted to kiss you one more time before you headed out, and remind you to behave yourself, you’re still mine in the morning.” He teased, kissing Sergio on the forehead and cheek before a final kiss to his lips. As he pulled away, Nico had a more serious look about him. “Whatever happens, you’ll never leave me, right?” he asked, a moment of insecurity. Sergio hugged him close for a moment before pulling away to look Nico in the eyes. 

“Are you crazy? You’ve changed my life, I wouldn’t think of it.” He said reassuringly, sealing the statement with a kiss. He blew Nico one last kiss before boarding his jetski and riding off to meet his friends, Nico waving as he disappeared on the horizon.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, all of Nico’s and Sebastian’s friends gathered in the town square for his stag party. There was a small stage set up, a single spotlight focused on the break in the curtain. A voice came over the speakers.

“For one night and one night only, give it up for Seb and the Swingers!” Jenson announced as the curtain slid open revealing Sebastian flanked by Jenson and Rosberg, all dressed in ridiculous stage outfits. They sang a tune, the crowd dancing and laughing along. After the song ended, Lewis, Daniel, and Kimi entered the party. Nico noticed this, and pulled Kimi aside. 

“This island used to be so quiet!” Kimi shouted over the music. Nico cut to the chase.

“Tell me about my dad.” He asked. Kimi answered without hesitation.

“Your dad was irresistible. We chatted, laughed, fought, we, well…” he began to trail off. “What has he told you?” He asked suddenly.

“Nothing, he’s never mentioned you.” Nico said.

“When I got here, you said Sebastian always talked about the old days. Why am I really here, Nico?” He asked accusingly. Just then, Nico was swept away by the dancing crowd around them. He spotted Daniel and pulled him over. 

“It’s so crazy, that Sebastian has a grown up son.” He said.

“Do you have any kids, Daniel?” Nico asked.

“I don’t. I would have loved a son, I would have spoiled him rotten.” Daniel confessed. “Is your father here?” He asked.

“I don’t know who my father is”. Nico stated matter-of-factly. Just then Nico is twirled away and soon ends up with Lewis, leaving a pondering Daniel behind.

“Hey Nico, I apologize if this is a nosey question, but how old are you?” He asked.

“I’m 20.” Nico answered. Lewis did some quick math and his eyes went wide with realization. 

“Nico, I think I’m your father.” He confessed. Nico’s eyes also went wide, as did his smile. 

“My whole life has been this giant, ugly question mark. That’s why I invited you here. I wanted to know who my father was, and Sebastian always refused to talk about it. Lewis, if you’re my father, will you walk me down the aisle tomorrow?” He asked, as his eyes began to water. Lewis happily agreed. They embraced before returning to the dance floor. Kimi soon spotted Nico and pulled him aside. 

“Nico, I’m going to cut to the chase. I know why you invited me here. I think it’s wonderful. I’ve always wanted a son.” He said. Nico tried to get a word in to argue, but Kimi continued. “Does Sebastian know that I know? Is anyone giving you away tomorrow?” He asked. Nico panicked and nodded no to both questions. Kimi smiled.

“Good, I am!” He exclaimed before embracing Nico and walking away. Nico soon found himself next to Daniel again, who grabbed him by the shoulders, eyes wide. 

“Oh my god, I’m a little slow on the uptake, but Nico, I’m your father!” He yelled excitedly. Nico began having the panic attack of his life. “You invited me here to be in your wedding and give you away! I won’t let you down, I’ll be there! He said as he hugged Nico. Nico stood in the middle of the dancing crowd, dumbfounded. What had he done?  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, Nico awoke with a scream. Sebastian rushed to his side.

“Nico, Nico! What’s wrong?” He said worriedly. Nico rubbed his eyes and moved his arms to push Sebastian away.

“I’m fine, dad, stop. I’m not a baby.” he answered sleepily. 

“I realize that, Nicolas, but you’re still my son. I can tell something is wrong. We can still sort out this wedding mess.” He began.

“Wedding mess? Is that how you feel about it?” Nico accused.

“It’s just an expression, Nico. Calm down.” Sebastian backpedaled. Nico began to get worked up, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

“No, you think I’m stupid to be getting married. You think it’s just a piece of paper. You were fine without a man your whole life, you didn’t do the settling down thing, just the baby. Good for you!” He ranted. Sebastian looked on, trying to mask the hurt.

“I don’t see why you’re taking this out on me…” he muttered.

“Well I’m doing this my way. I love Sergio and want to spend the rest of my life with him. I’m not going to let my kids grow up not knowing who their father is, because it’s bullshit!” He shouted. With that, he stormed out of his room, and out toward the beach, looking for his friends.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian walked outside with a blanket over his shoulders, watching the sun rise over the horizon. He noticed Kimi walking over toward him and took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves.

“What do you want, Kimi?” He asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice and failing.

“You know, owning a property on this island was my dream.” He said. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Well your dream is my reality, crippling mortgage and all.” He replied sarcastically.

“Let me fix the roof for you. It won’t last through the winter.” Kimi offered.

“I can take care of my own roof, thank you.” Sebastian said. Kimi reached over and rested a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

“I know it’s been hard for you, doing all this on your own.” He said remorsefully. Sebastian shrugged his hand off.

“I prefer being alone. I do what I want, no one telling me what to do. I wake up every morning single and free!” He exclaimed. Kimi was quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Nico?” He asked.

“It’s none of your business.” Sebastian answered flatly.

“And what about this Sergio, is he good enough for him?” Kimi continued.

“That is also none of your business.” He scoffed. Feeling quite finished with the conversation, Sebastian excused himself to begin wedding preparations, leaving Kimi alone on the beach.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Jenson sat at the bar, nursing orange juice to lessen his hangover. Lewis and Rosberg walked up the beach toward him, each with a fish in hand. 

“I see you fellas had a productive morning!” He yelled over as they got closer. He caught Rosberg winking before Lewis spoke up.

“You should have seen the ones that got away!” Rosberg laughed. Jenson offered them both sandwiches from the bar, but they politely declined. 

“Thank you, but he’s promised me a fish fry later.” Lewis said, smiling at his new friend.

“Yeah, I’m gonna show him how to pepper a snapper, if you know what I mean!” Rosberg laughed, elbowing a blushing Lewis in the side. Jenson shook his head at his friend’s antics and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’d hate to break up whatever is going on here, but we have work to do, mate. Seb needs us.” He said, leading Rosberg away. He waved to Lewis and promised to catch him later at the wedding.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Nico walked along the beach, digging his toes into the sand. As he looked up, he saw Sergio walking towards him. He called out to his groom-to-be as he got closer.

“Nico, you know it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding, what are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready with Sebastian?” Sergio asked. Nico looked down at him with a sad look in his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter, Sergio. I’ve messed it all up anyhow. You’ve got to help me.” He said. Sergio put an hand on Nico’s face and looked at him quizzically. He watched Nico struggle for words. “I’ve made a mess. I read my dad’s diary, and I have three possible fathers. I invited them all to the wedding, thinking I’d know him when I saw him but...I have no idea. And now they all want to give me away.” He finished. Sergio continued to look confused.

“Hold on a moment, you did what?” He asked. Nico took a deep breath.

“I invited my fathers to our wedding three months ago. I didn’t think they’d show up, but they did.” He sighed. Sergio looked upset.

“Three months? Why didn’t you tell me, Nico? I thought we talked through things, trusted each other! You went behind my back.” He said, his voice getting louder. Nico began to tear up.

“I knew you’d be upset about it, I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to end up like this.” He mumbled. 

“Is this what this wedding is all about? You finding your father?” Sergio accused. 

“No, it’s not like that at all!” Nico shouted back, his voice cracking.

“All I wanted was to go to the mainland with a few witnesses and get married, you and me. You insisted on this fairy tale wedding just to play house!” Sergio fired back, fuming. 

“I wanted to know who I was before getting married, and finding my father-” Nico started before Sergio cut him off.

“No, Nico. This has nothing to do with finding your father, it has to do with you. How would you feel if I’d lied to you? I was marrying you because I love you. I thought this was what you wanted, and now I- I just don’t know.” Sergio finished, choking up.

“You don’t know if you love me?” Nico said desperately, grabbing Sergio by the shoulders. Sergio took a step back, pain in his eyes.

“I don’t know if that’s what you want. If I am what you want.” he said before he turned and began to walk away. Nico cried out to him, but he continued walking. Kimi had overheard the end of their quarrel from wandering around the beach and stepped in to comfort Nico. 

“Nico, I know you don’t want to hear this, but he’s right. You have to be sure of what you really want.” he said, placing a reassuring hand on Nico’s shoulder. He moved out of Kimi’s reach.

“This has nothing to do with you.” Nico replied. Kimi took a step toward Nico, following him.

“But I’m your father, Nico. If I’m going to give you away today I need to know that this is what you want, and that you’re going to be happy.” He explained. Kimi then told Nico of his experience with marriage and divorce, and that you shouldn’t rush into anything for the wrong reasons. Nico thanked Kimi at the end of their conversation and went to find Sebastian.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was in his room, fussing with his tie in the mirror. There was a knock at the door, and Nico walked in, dressed in his suit. Sebastian looked at his son with pride for a moment, then broke the silence.

“Is that the suit, then?” he asked. Nico nodded. “Are Esteban and Kevin helping you get ready?” he continued. Nico looked at his dad hopefully.

“I was kind of hoping you’d help me, dad.” He confessed. Sebastian smiled and hugged his son.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He said happily. While Sebastian was fussing over Nico’s suit, tie, and hair, he asked a question.

“Dad, are you disappointed in me? He said. Sebastian stepped back and looked at his son.

“Why would you say that?” He questioned. 

“Because you’ve always been so strong and independent, bringing me up and managing a business on your own.” Nico said, looking down at his shoes. 

“Son, I am proud of you, no matter what you may think.” Sebastian said reassuringly. Nico smiled, a happy tear rolling down his cheek.

“Dad, will you give me away today?” He asked. Sebastian nodded and embraced his son.

“Of course I will. I love you, Nico.” he said as he wiped away his own tears of joy.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Everyone began to make their way out to the chapel, which sat out on the coast on a hill. Sebastian was stopped by Kimi, who ran to catch up with him.

“Sebastian!” he called out.

“Not now, Kimi.” He replied. Kimi continued to follow him.

“Nico told me you’re giving him away today.” He said.

“I am.” Sebastian said proudly. “I’ve raised him, who else would give him away?”

“What about his father?” Kimi asked. Sebastian scoffed.

“His father isn’t here.” He replied coolly. 

“Sebastian, please. This is about us.” Kimi begged. They continued to walk to the chapel together, hashing out the past and things left unsaid.  


\---------------------------------------------------------

Lewis arrived at the chapel and slid into the pew next to Rosberg. He leaned over to whisper into his ear.

“I think I’m Nico’s father. He asked me to give him away last night, but now he’s told me that Sebastian is giving him away. I don’t know what’s going on anymore, I just came to this island to go to a wedding.” He said, looking overwhelmed. Rosberg gave him a kerchief to wipe the sweat forming on his brow.

“Take a deep breath, you’re fine. Sebastian says he doesn’t know who Nico’s father is, I wouldn’t worry about it.” He said. “Just sit back and enjoy the wedding.”

“I’m just a traveling writer. Marriage? Responsibility? I made up my mind a while ago that I’m fine with being alone.” Lewis replied. Rosberg looked at him with a smirk.

“You could take a chance on me.” He said, eyebrow raised. Lewis smiled back, blowing Rosberg a kiss. Soon after their exchange, the music began, and Nico and Sebastian entered, meeting Sergio at the altar. The priest began his introduction, and just as he was about to finish, Sebastian interrupted.

“Before we get started, I wanted to welcome Nico’s father.” He announced. He turned to Nico and whispered. “He’s here.” Lewis, Daniel, and Kimi all stood up. 

“I know! I invited him!” Nico replied. Sebastian wore a look of confusion.

“You couldn’t have, I don’t know which one!” He whispered back, panicked. Nico looked at his dad guiltily. 

“I’m sorry, dad. Can you forgive me?” He said with a pout.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Can you forgive me?” Sebastian replied apologetically. Nico smiled back at his dad.

“I don’t care if you were with hundreds of men, you’re my dad.” He said a bit too loudly for Sebastian’s liking. He cringed and looked at the priest.

“I haven’t been with hundreds of men.” He corrected. The crowd started to chuckle. Kimi then spoke up from his seat, walking toward the altar.

“So let me get this straight. I might be Nico’s father, but so might Lewis or Daniel?”

“Yes, and you only have yourself to blame for that.” Sebastian answered. Nico piped up from beside his dad.

“Yeah, if you hadn’t dumped my dad for someone else!” Nico accused. Kimi looked shocked.

“Wait wait wait, that’s not what happened at all. I was engaged to someone else, but after my time with your dad, I realized that is where I belonged. I broke it off and came back, only to find that he’d run off with another man.” Kimi explained, and turned to look at Daniel, who waved awkwardly to the crowd. “So I went back to New York.” He finished. Daniel raised his hand to interject.

“I’m sorry, if I could interrupt for a moment. I just want to say that I’d be honored to even have a third of Nico. I never thought I’d get even that much of a child. Sebastian, you were the first man I ever loved, but I believe my current boyfriend at home, Daniil, will be the last. Families come in all shapes and sizes.” he finished, smiling wide. 

“He’s right. We can find out which of us is your father if you would like, but I’m just as happy being a third.” Kimi added, smiling as well. All three men walked up the aisle and stood behind Nico and Sergio, showing their support. Jenson leaned over and whispered to Rosberg, both still seated.

“Imagine that. Wait twenty years for a father, then three show up.” He laughed. Nico turned to his three fathers. 

“I don’t know which one of you is my father, but I don’t care. I’ve learned something about myself. Sergio, let’s not get married.” He said, turning to his fiance. The crowd gasped. “I know you never wanted this anyway. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us, let’s just get off this island and see the world together.” He finished. Sergio looked up at him with stars in his eyes.

“I love you so much.” He said, kissing Nico. The priest looked concerned, asking if the wedding was now cancelled. Sebastian gave him a confused look in return. Kimi stepped forward and took Sebastian’s hands in his. 

“Hold on a minute, why waste a good wedding? How about it, Vettel? You’re going to need someone to boss around.” He said, smiling. Sebastian looked at him, wide-eyed.

“Are you insane?” He replied, Eyes getting even wider as Kimi got down onto one knee.

“I’m a divorced man who’s loved you for 21 years. Ever since I got back here I’ve been dying to show you. Come on, Seb! It’s only the rest of your life!” He said with a wink. Jenson and Rosberg held back their tears, mentally urging Sebastian to accept.

“Oh, why the hell not.” Sebastian sighed, letting Kimi sweep him up into a hug. After the brief ceremony, everyone headed out to the docks, where Nico and Sergio were getting ready to leave for the mainland to begin their journey together. Nico reached out and gave Sebastian a big hug. 

“Thank you for everything, dad. I love you so much. And don’t kill Kimi.” He laughed, trying to keep the tears at bay. Sebastian laughed along with his son, giving him and Sergio well wishes, and making them promise to write and call. They nodded, gave everyone goodbye hugs and began their adventure, waving to everyone on shore before disappearing into the horizon. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that, my friends, is the story of how Nico ended up with the happiest family he could have ever imagined. Hope you all enjoyed! Ciao!


End file.
